


I'll Say It Aloud (I'll Be Your Distraction)

by NikMaxwell



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMaxwell/pseuds/NikMaxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 1x04. This was what should've happened when Trish said she needs a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Say It Aloud (I'll Be Your Distraction)

Super-strength and “super-jumping”–you thought these were the only extraordinary abilities Jessica had. Apparently, she has super speed as well because you've only opened your door for a second, which is also the total time it took for her to slip through your door, move past you, and settle on your couch. 

You blink before closing your door and following her. You raise your eyebrow when you see her place a large bottle of vodka on the coffee table.

“Explain.”

Jessica merely shrugs. “Didn't you say you needed a distraction?”

You shake your head and smile.

\---

An hour passes, and you've already downed Jessica's vodka and went through your own alcohol stash too.

Admittedly, you're more than a little smashed. And you know that so is your friend because 1) she's laughing a lot when she practically never smiles while sober, and 2) she's talking to you like how she used to before Kilgrave.

Kilgrave whom you shouldn't be thinking about right now because isn't this what it's all about.

This is _a distraction._

You're broken out of your trance when you feel fingers delicately tracing the bruises on your neck.

“Are you okay?”

You don't know if it's the quiet way she says it or if it's the thin haze of alcohol intoxicating your senses, but suddenly it feels like the world is spinning too fast.

“Yeah.”

The answer comes easily out of your lips because it's the truth. You know you're safe when you're with her.

She smiles and takes your hand.

_Yep._

_Definitely drunk._

“You tell me something, and I'll tell you something,” she says lazily as she places her head on your lap.

“What kind of something?”

“You know,” she groans and runs a hand through her hair. “Like… something you've never told anyone.”

“Okay, I have something,” you start. “Remember my ex, Jason?”

She snorts in response. “You mean the one who cheated on you?”

“Mhm,” you hum. “I may have tracked down the girl she was cheating with.”

“You didn't.”

“I did,” you nod and chuckle. “I was going to confront her, maybe throw a drink in her face or something else that's just as dramatic. So I got her address, knocked on her door, and then I saw her and, God, Jess, she was _so_ pretty.”

You watch as the girl on your lap raises an eyebrow. “I think I like where this story's going.”

“And she was so nice,” you continue. “She let me into her apartment, and I told her everything because, it turns out, she didn't know either. When it all finally sank it, she goes, 'What now?' And you know what I did?”

“Oh my God, you kissed her.”

You smirk. “I kissed her.”

You feel your thighs shake with Jessica as she laughs. “Jesus Christ, Trish.”

“Your turn.”

“Okay.” Jessica takes a deep breath before sitting up and scooting closer to you. “Here's something I've never told anyone.”

She looks straight into your eyes before she closes hers as she kisses your lips.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've become Trishica trash. Send me prompts. Tumblr: nikmaxwell


End file.
